Ancient love
by unknown to all
Summary: This is my very first story okay, so if you want to flame, please keep it down. In this story we follow a young trainer named Jason from Oreburgh city as he begins his pokemon journey with his starter pokemon Kabuto. Rating it M for now in case i want to make it a bit more "lemony" in the future. Depends on reviews though.
1. The journey begins

Jason was your average 9 year old boy. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He lives in Oreburgh city, and as such, is obsessed with going into the mines when he grows up. Everyday as he walked to school, he would stare at the mines, hoping for his day to enter the mines like so many others. Besides his passion with the mines, he had one other obsession, fossils.

He dreamed about having a prehistoric pokemon by his side as he entered the mines. During his spare time, he would read about the prehistoric pokemon that once lived in Sinnoh. To the fierce aerodactly to the the mighty rampardos. He was fascinated on how such prehistoric pokemon lived. As his 10 birthday neared, he couldn't wait for his starter pokemon and for his journey to begin.

2 months later

As the suns rays lit up Jason's room, he slowly opened his eyes. Yawning, he got up and looked outside his bedroom window. He saw flocks of starly's flying outside the morning sky. Jason smiled as he couldn't wait to be free just like them. Outside making his own decisions, carving his destiny. Getting dressed and packing the rest of his pokemon gear, he hurried down stairs towards the kitchen.

His mom was making breakfast. Her light brown hair was tied up into a bun and she wore an apron. As Jason entered the kitchen his mom finished up cooking the eggs.

"Good morning mom," Jason said.

"Morning sweetie. Breakfast's ready," Jason's mom replied.

"Thanks mom."

Jason started eating his breakfast as his mom poured him a glass of oran juice.

"So sweetie, do you know which pokemon your going to choose?" Jason's mom asked.

"A Cranidos or a Shieldon maybe," Jason replied, drinking the oran juice.

At Oreburgh city, young trainers could in fact choice fossilized remains of pokemon to be their starters. One would simply choice a fossil and bring it to the Oreburgh museum where it would be brought back to life. Due to the rarity of the fossils however, few trainers get such a chance. The other essential items needed to become a pokemon trainer were simply mailed over from professor. Oak's lab.

"Well then you should better get going then. Its already 10:30."

Jason neared chocked on the oran juice.

"10:30! Oh shot! I was supposed to go at 10 o'clock!" Jason shouted.

Quickly scarfing down the rest of the oran juice, Jason ran outside.

"By mom!" Jason said.

"Be careful dear and don't forget to visit often," his mother replied.

After 5 minutes of constant running, Jason finally made it to the gates of the Oreburgh mine. He just arrived as the supervisor finished up the speech.

"-and remember young trainers. A pokemon only gets as strong as their trainers themselves. If you want a powerful trainer, you yourself have to train to."

"Know then, has everyone choice their fossil?" asked the supervisor.

Everyone nodded their heads and began to talk amongst themselves, eager to have not only their own starter pokemon, but a prehistoric pokemon at that.

"Wait!" Jason cried. "I haven't choosen one yet!"

The supervisor starred Jason, as if he was some grimer that he had to clean up.

"Well then young man what are you waiting for? Get going!" the supervisor barked.

Sprinting towards the table in which the fossils were placed, the only fossil left was a small one the sized of his fist. It was mostly circular in shape with two oval shaped groves at the bottom. Jason was slightly disappointed that he didn't get the Cranidos or the Shieldon that he wanted.

"Now then, is everyone happy with their choice?"

"Yes!" everyone shouted, except for Jason. Who could only muster a weak "yes" which went unheard to the supervisor.

"Then follow me to the Oreburgh museum where we shall bring your dormant partners back to life!"

The small crowd of trainers cheered as they followed the supervisor towards the Orebourgh museum.

As the trainers entered the Oreburgh museum, they were awe struck by the exhibits that were present. Skeletons of the Areodactyl soared over their heads and life-like statues of the Cranidos and the Tyrunt were locked in mortal combat. Pictures and paintings of kabuto's and omanyte's covered the walls.

"This way trainers. You can look at the exhibits later," the supervisor said.

One by one the trainers followed him into the prehistoric-pokemon-analyses-laboratory, or PPAL for short. As they entered the PPAL, they were greeted by an elderly scientist. The scientist's lab coat seemed to big for him and his rimmed glasses were smudged by dust.

"Greetings children. Are you here to have your starters brought back to life?" he asked.

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

The scientist chuckled softly. "Its good to see so much spirit inside you all. Now come lets us begin the process of turning those fossils of your into living breathing pokemon."

As he guided the young trainers towards the pokemon reanimation device, PRD for short, he turned around and said, "Richard, you are dismissed. I can handle things from here."

Without making a sound, the supervisor nodded towards the elderly scientist as he made his leave.

"Now then, who's first?" the scientist asked.

"Me!"

"No me!"

"I got here first!"

"I'm the tallest. Pick me!"

"Now now children, no need to rush."

Looking into the crowd, his eyes fell onto Jason.

"How about you little boy?" the scientist pointed at Jason.

Jason, shocked that he was the first to get his prehistoric pokemon slowly stepped forward. The scientist smiled as Jason was now beside the device.

"Now then, your fossil."

Reluctantly, Jason handed over his fossil towards the scientist.

"Ah, what a must unusual specimen," the scientist said. "Kabuto's are not common in Sinnoh and the size of this fossil is much smaller then one's i'm used to seeing. This must mean that this one is an infant, or at the very best a young child."

Turning towards Jason, the scientist smiled. "You are very lucky to have such a rare specimen. As it is still a infant, you must treat it with extra love and care. Only then will you see results."

Jason was not feeling very lucky. In fact he felt very unlucky. He wanted a Carnidos, but he got a Kabuto instead. Instead of a fighter, he gets a baby, and instead of being a trainer, free from all restrictions, he becomes a nanny. what a great way to start of ones pokemon journey.

Oh well, Jason thought. It could've been worse.

Placing the dome fossil gently into the entrance of the PRD. He smiled warmly at Jason, as if he his giving him the best gift in the world, which was partly true.

"Now then, lets welcome your kabuto to a brand new world!"

He pulled down a red lever and the machine began to hum with energy. Lights flickered on and off as the machine began processing the kabuto DNA from the fossil and creating its body. The scientist let loose a crazy laugh, which unnerved everyone in the whole room. As the machine continued processing the DNA from the dome fossil, a 3D image of a kabuto suddenly appeared on the screen.

"36% complete," the machine said.

"51% complete"

"74% complete"

"97% complete"

"100% complete. Prehistoric pokemon reanimation sequence complete. Have a nice day."

The scientist then opened the back of the machine and thick grey smoke poured out. Quickly he grabbed Jason by the arm and put him in front of the back of the machine.

"What are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"The infant kabuto's first sight must be that of it's caregiver, or in this case, its trainer. You must be the first thing the young kabuto see's to begin your bound with it. Only then can your journey truly begin."

As the smoke cleared, a small kabuto lies on top of the metal surface, looking around in its new environment. Suddenly its red eyes spot Jason and it begins to crawl slowly towards him.

"Go on," the scientist urged him. "You are its parent now. You must embrace your child."

Hesitantly Jason picked up the infant kabuto and put it close to his chest. The small kabuto at first struggled from his hands but soon relaxed in his arms. The young kabuto slowly closed its eyes as it fell asleep.

The scientist gave Jason a warm smile. "Clearly you are ready to care for your child and your starter."

Jason gave the scientist a slightly annoyed look. Constantly saying that his starter is a child made him feel like if he belongs to the day-care center.

"Now then young man, I believe that since this is a rare occasion, I will give you a luxuary ball for your young kabuto over there. To further accelerate the bonding between you and your starter," the scientist said.

"Your pokemon has already been registered into that luxury ball, so you don't have to capture it and such. Now take good care of your child, and in the future, your child will take care of you."

"Thanks," Jason muttered.

Before Jason could leave the PPAL, the scientist called him. "One more thing before you go young man. That kabuto of yours is a female, a rarity amongst prehistoric pokemon!"

Jason didn't hear him though, he was to caught up in his own world. As Jason silently left the Oreburgh museum, still hugging his small kabuto (which was roughly the size of a football), he was thinking what he could do with a baby kabuto as his starter. *I probably have to wait for a few more years before I can actually go out and battle other trainers* Jason thought to himself.

Looking down at the sleeping kabuto in his arms, a faint small formed on his lips. *Still, it is pretty cute* As he walked down route 203 a trainer suddenly ran towards him.

"Are you a trainer? You look like a trainer. You probably are a trainer. I'm a trainer too! Since were both trainers I challenge you to a battle!" the young girl said.

The girl wore a blue shirt and blue jeans. She had an orange hat covering her blonde hair. Her brown eyes were wide open, as if she just ate an entire bag of candy a few minutes ago. She talked so fast that Jason couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Bidoof I choose you!" the girl yelled as he threw a pokeball into the air.

The pokeball opened as a red light hurtled out of the pokeball and stuck the ground. As the red light faded, a small,brown, beaver-thing was revealed. Dumbstruck as to what just happened, Jason just stared at the bidoof with blank eyes.

"Which pokemon are you going to choose?" the girl asked. "If your going to choose another bidoof that would be awesome. Or are you going to choose a starly. Starly's are good but bidoof are still better."

"Ah," was the only thing Jason could say as he was still confused as to what was going on.

The girl now had a confused look on her face. "Ah? what is an 'Ah'? Is 'Ah' and Abra!? Abra's are so cute! I'll trade you my bidoof for your abra!"

Her bidoof suddenly turned around to face her trainer with a shocked face.

"Bi doof Bido?!"

The girl giggled when she saw bidoof's face looking at her.

"Not you silly bun. I meant my other bidoof, the one I just caught a few minutes ago."

She then turned her gaze back to Jason.

"So then, what pokemon are you going to use? Doesn't matter though because your still going to lose! Right bidoof?"

"Bidoof doof!"

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna go now. Bye," Jason said, quickly walking back the way he came.

"Stop right there!" the girl yelled. "You can't just walk away from a pokemon battle! Come back here and fight my insanely awesome bidoof!"

"Yeah I think I'll pass."

"Oh no you don't!" the girl yelled grabbing onto Jason's arm. "Your not leaving until we battle!"

The commotion caused by the girl woke up the sleeping kabuto, which was fairly annoyed by this. When the kabuto saw the girls face, it immediately hissed and shot a bubble at the girl. The girl screamed in surprise as she stumbled backwards, her face all wet.

"Kabuto! Why did you do that for! Now you got us into big trouble!" Jason yelled.

Kabuto responded by looked up at him and made a strange clicking sound. Jason wasn't entirely sure what it meant but he guessed that kabuto was laughing.

"Oh now you've done it!" the girl screamed, water dripping from her soaked hair. "Do you now how long it's going to take to dry my hair!"

"An hour or two?" Jason answered sheepishly.

"That's not the point! Now it's on!" the girl shouted.

Kabuto squirmed out of Jason's grasp and landed on the ground. It's red (or black) eyes shone with determination.

"You sure about this?" Jason asked.

Kabuto nodded, or bobbed its head.

"Okay then. Let's see what moves you've got."

Pulling out his pokedex, Jason quickly scanned his kabuto to know its moves.

"Hey!" the girl yelled. "Just what do you think your doing!"

"I'm checking my pokemon's moves so we can battle" Jason grumbled.

After a few moments, the pokedex finished scanning kabuto and showed Jason the moves kabuto knows: Bubble (obviously), scratch, harden, and leer. Something completely unexpected showed up as the pokedex also stated that Jason's kabuto was a girl.

*It's just a girl, no big deal* Jason thought to himself.

"Now then, let's battle!" Jason shouted.

"Then I'll go first. Bidoof use tackle!"

Bidoof charged at kabuto with surprising speed while kabuto more-or-less stood there.

"Kabuto use bubble at the ground then harden!"

Kabuto quickly shot a horde of bubbles onto the ground, turning it into mud, before quickly curling up its body. The bidoof, realizing what was happening to late, slide out of control and slammed into kabuto, injuring it. Dazed from the impact, the bidoof staggered backwards.

"Now use leer and tackle!"

Kabuto uncurled itself and gave the bidoof a menacing glare (with red eyes its actually not that hard, especially if its glowing) before charging at it head-on.

"Bidoof use growl!"

Bidoof, stunned by the menacing leer, could only make a soft whimper before kabuto slammed into him. The bidoof slid a few feet back, badly injured but not out.

"Bidoof use super fang!"

Bidoof slowly staggered towards it feet before charging kabuto once more, its teeth glowing with power.

"Kabuto use bubble on the ground again!"

Kabuto once again shot a horde of bubbles onto the ground, turning it into slick mud once more. This time however, the bidoof wasn't so easily fooled. The bidoof leaped over the mud straight towards kabuto.

"You got it now bidoof!" the girl cheered.

"Kabuto use harden!"

Kabuto curled up its body right before the bidoof could attack. The bidoof closed its jaws around kabuto's shell but kabuto came from a time in which strong armor was a must to survive. Bidoof's teeth was not match for such powerful armor, and as soon as it bite down on kabuto's shell, it chipped its tooth. Stunned, the bidoof quickly let go and checked its teeth for any permeant damage. Its bottom tooth was fine, but the top one now had a small fracture on it where part of its tooth came lose.

"Bidoof no!" the girl cried.

"Great job Kabuto! Now finish it off with tackle!"

Kabuto uncurled herself and, by using that momentum, tackled bidoof with enough force that she sent bidoof flying into the air. Bidoof landed next to his stunned trainer, fainted.

"Great job kabuto!" Jason said. "You really showed that bidoof who's boss!"

Bidoof disappeared into the red light as she returned him into his pokeball. "It's not over yet!" the girl cried. "Go poofy!"

She then through a premier ball which unleashed a small buneary.

"I thought that you only liked bidoof's," Jason said confused.

"I never said that. Stop confusing me!" the girl yelled. "Besides, the only thing more adorable then a bidoof is a buneary!"

"Bun Buneary!" her buneary said in agreement.

"Now buneary use pound!"

Buneary quickly hopped towards kabuto and landed a powerful blow on her head (or back. I can't tell if a kabuto has a head or a back) before hopping back to hits starting position.

*Darn that buneary's fast* Jason grumbled to himself.

"Kabuto use bubble!"

Kabuto then let loose a horde of bubbles streaming towards the enemy buneary.

"Buneary! Dodge then use pound again!"

Her buneary hopped over the horde of bubbles as she landed another blow at kabuto. This time buneary skipped back towards its starting position.

*That's it!* Jason thought. *Her buneary always goes back to her starting position every time she attacks. I just need to play on her weakness and this match will be ours*

"Kabuto, from now on just aim at buneary's feet." Jason told kabuto. "Understand?"

His kabuto nodded as she stared at her swift opponent, who was shaking her tail in front of her.

"Good. Now kabuto use bubble again!"

"You never learn do you? Buneary dodge and use pound again!"

Kabuto shot another horde of bubbles at the feet of the buneary as she jumped over the attack once again. As the buneary jumped over the bubbles and hit kabuto yet again, she didn't notice that the bubbles have turned the ground from her starting position into mud. As buneary hopped back towards her starting position, she didn't notice this until it was to late. When buneary landed back to her starting position, she released to here horror that her fur was now covered in cold wet mud.

"Buneary no!" the girl cried. "Your beautiful fur has been ruined!"

"Great job Kabuto! Now finish it of with your strongest bubble!" Jason said.

Kabuto then released a massive torrent of bubbles heading straight towards buneary, who was still horrified by the fact that her fur was covered by mud, to notice. The bubbles struck her dead on, cleaning her from the mud but also knocking her out at the same time.

Shocked, the girl could only look at the unconscious form of her boundary, now mud free, as she processed everything that had just happened. Silently she returned her boundary back to her premier ball. The girl then stared at Jason with hate filled eyes, almost to the point that it seemed to glow like kabuto's eyes.

"Now listen here you cute pokemon hating jerk wad!" she screamed. "From this day we are now rivals! Don't bother trying to talk me out of it because I already made up my mind! Next time we meet, you better remember me buster!" the girl yelled, before quickly running towards the closest poke-center.

As she ran past Jason she turned around and shouted," My name is Sasha! You better remember my name the next time we meet, or I'm gonna kick you butt half way across the region!"

Jason could only watch Sasha runs towards Oreburgh city as he was still dumfounded as to what happened. Kabuto on the other hand looked pretty down cheerful on her first victory and was doing a little victory dance. Shacking of his confusion Jason picked up his kabuto, stopping her little victory dance. She squirmed in defiance but eventually calmed down.

"Come on Kabuto, we have a long journey ahead of us."

Kabuto responded by climbing on his arm and shoulder until she reached his head, where she promptly say down. Satisfied with her new position of power, she then quickly fell asleep. Jason, knowing that she wouldn't let go no matter what he did, simply sighed. With that, trainer and pokemon walked towards Jubilife City, both knowing that their journey together is far from over.


	2. Moving on

**Say what? Is this another chapter for this story made in less then a day!? THAT BE CRAZY! Also I should've said it sooner, but seeing as I'm so lazy, I'm accepting OC's people. You heard it folks, I"M ACCEPTING OTHER CRAYONS! Now lets read this story!**

Jason pov

It has been two week since the day that I got Terra, my kabuto, and I gotta say, it's not as bad as I thought. Terra has proven herself to be an excellent fighter and has easily beaten all the trainers that challenged us along the way. Our game plan for Sinnoh is to beat all the gym leaders from last to first. That way, when I get my final gym badge, it will be in the home town in which I grew up in. Until then though, me and Terra are staying in the poke-center in Jubilife city until the weather clears up. For some reason it has been raining for the past week constantly. Besides, I should really get some sleep. Doing absolutely nothing for an entire day really tires a guy out.

As I head to bed I could dimly see the figure of my starter Terra on her bed, which was a pillow. Ever since our first stay at the poke center, she treated that pillow like a child would treat a pichu doll. She would always sleep on it, no matter what I do. If I switch pillows, she would find it and replace the new pillow with the old one, then shred the new one to pieces. One time when it was time to get up, I literally had to pull her off of it which took roughly and hour. Now, I could always just throw it away but I can't, as I always remember what happened to the janitor that tried to throw out Terra's pillow. I hear that he's still in the hospital, now with a fear of soft and cuddly things. So I crawl into bed next to my Terra, who is soundly sleeping on her bed, and I can't stop thinking on how cute she looks all snuggled up (can a kabuto even do that?) in her tiny bed. I then drift of into sleep with that idea.

The first thing I hear in the mourning, is not the song of starly's nor the sound of kabuto waking up. No, its the stupid alarm clock right beside me. Grunting, I grab the demonic clock and through it at the window. I smile as I hear broken glass and that pleasant thud marking the death of my hated enemy. Sadly though, the clock won the battle as I was still very much awake due to its sonic boom. As I slowly open my eyes I quickly realized something, I couldn't see. I nearly panicked because of that until I realized I could no longer feel the presence of my hardshell companion on her pillow/bed. Reaching towards my face I felt the smooth surface of Terra, who for some reason, decided that my face was a much better bed then that pillow. Seeing as she was still asleep, I slowly grab her shell as I begin to pull her off my face. She squirmed around before tightening her grip around my continued for quite some time as I kept pulling while Terra kept holding. Eventually after tugging on Terra for roughly a minute, she squirmed wildly before spraying my face with a strange clear liquid. I was obviously not pleased by this.

"That be nasty kabuto! You be a nasty pokemon!" I sputtered as some of it got in my mouth.

Kabuto, now awake after spraying me, sled of my face and not my lap. She stared at me with those strangely cute eyes like if she was trying to say sorry. "Oh, I can't stay made at you," Jason said picking Terra up. "Now then, let's get ourselves cleaned up."

Normal pov

As Jason sat in the bathtub with Terra (naked), he couldn't help but wonder what did Terra spray him with. Clearly it wasn't water because Terra sprays water from her mouth, not her belly. Could've it been her pee for all he knows. Nothing in the books about prehistoric pokemon that he read said anything about kabuto's spraying clear liquid. I'll think about it later, Jason thought. Until then I can just relax in this warm water. I wonder could kabuto's even live in warm water? Probably not because they would just…boil…..alive.

"TERRA!" Jason screamed as he saw his kabuto, now with her shell a nice red (Imagine the colour of a cooked lobster). Quickly Jason pulled her out and dumped Terra in a pool full of COOL water. As soon as Terra's hot body touched the cool water, steam was made and it quickly filled the entire bathroom. "I can't see!" Jason shouted. Blindly walking in the bathroom, Jason struggled to find the fan to clear the room of this steam. Out of sheer luck Jason was able to find the switch and the steam slowly dissipated, revealing a very tired looking kabuto lying in a once full sink.

"Sorry about that Terra," Jason apologized. "I wasn't thinking straight."

(pokemon battle)

Angry Kabuto wants to fight!

Kabuto used leer!

Jason got confused!

Jason hurt himself in his confusion!

Kabuto used tackle! CRITICAL HIT!

Jason flinched!

Kabuto used scratch! IT'S SUPER-EFFECTIVE!

Jason fainted.

Not-so-angry Kabuto won! Gained 1 exp!

(End battle)

Terra then confidently walked away from a unconscious Jason. Many moments later Jason finally woke up. "Man what happened?" Jason asked, looking around. "Why am I in the bathroom and why am I naked?" Picking himself up, he grabbed a towel and tied it around his waist. Jason then went to grab his backpack, only to find it empty. Stunned, Jason quickly looked around the room to find his missing clothes until his eyes fell and a very suspicious looking lump in the middle of the bed. Pulling away the covers, Jason found Terra on top of all his clothes.

"That's it Terra!" Jason yelled at his kabuto. "Just because of that." Jason quickly grabbed Terra before she could respond and flipped her over.

"Now then if you would excuse me I must change my clothes."

Jason walked back towards the bathroom, despite the leer's, mean lock's, and scary face's Terra used on him the entire time.

-much randomness and pokemon battles later-

The weather cleared up so Jason, with Terra on his head, could continue on with their journey. Their first coarse of action was to head over to the poke mart, as Jason was covered in cuts and Terra just wants some snacks along the way. When they entered the store, they immediately noticed the most horrifying thing about this place. "THE FLIPPING PRICES ARE SO HIGH!" Jason shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"Oh yeah. This is a poke mart after all. If you want something cheap go to the market kid," the cashier said.

"Terra, look at the prices of all these things."

On the shelfs, a single box of crackers cost 50$ :O- ! As they moved on the prices simply got higher and higher. 89.67$/per rice ball, 121.67$/ sandwich, 215.58$/ lunch box, and a whopping 1,792,761,392.12$/per poffin.

Jason quickly ran towards the closest market with kabuto clinging onto his hair for dear life.

"What's wrong with that guy?" asked the store manager.

"He took one look at the prices and left," the cashier replied.

"Let me look at that!" the manger barked, inspecting the prices with a magnifying glass.

"I see the problem," the manager said, pointing accusingly at the cashier. "You forgot to replace the signs again!"

The cashier looked at his boss with a bored face. "I'm supposed to do that?"

"Yes and you'll lose your job right now if you don't do it asap!" the manager shouted storming back to his office.

The cashier looked at her watch which read 11:34 a.m. "I'll do it tomorrow," she said, as she pulled out her poke pad and played pokemon platinum for the rest of her shift.

After buying a load of supplies for their journey, Jason and Terra head towards Eterna City for their first Gym badge. As Jason walked towards Eterna city he suddenly felt a lightly light in his head, which was odd as Terra was still sitting on his head. Ignoring the feeling, Jason continued walking until a trainer suddenly saw him walking down the path.

"Hey kid! Nice pokemon you got their. How about a little battle to see which of ours is the strongest?" the trainer asked.

"Sure. Terra, you got this?" Jason asked Terra.

Terra jumped of Jason's head and got into her battle stance, which was pretty much the same as her normal position.

"Okay then, magikarp I choose you!" the boy cheered.

As soon as Terra heard the boy say "magikarp", she immediately bolted and hid behind Jason.

"Terra what's wrong?" Jason asked with concern.

Terra didn't reply as she hugged his leg. She was trembling all over as if a magikarp was her worst nightmare.

Jason turned towards the confused trainer, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, my pokemon's can't fight right now because she, ah, needs to use the bathroom!" Jason lied.

"Oh I see. Nature calls. Then anyway see you later stranger," the boy said, returning his magikarp and walking to Floaroma town.

Jason then bent down and picked up Terra, who was still trembling in fear. "Don't worry Terra, the magikarps gone now. You can relax," Jason reassured her. Terra slowly stopped shaking as she calmed down.

"How about we get another pokemon so you can have a friend huh?"

Terra nodded to that idea. With another pokemon with her she can have some more free time.

"Okay then, lets go hunt us a new partner," Jason said heading towards the tall grass, unaware that a pair of eyes was looking at him the entire time.

Okay so I kinda have a dilemma. I have no idea what pokemon I should make to be Jason's new partner. Should it be a ralts, a torchic, buneary, or another kabuto. I don't know. So I WANT you people that are reading this to help me decide. Until then it'll just be Terra and Jason, all alone, together. With one listening or watching.


	3. Friend or Foe

**In this chapter, Terra actually gets to say something! Also Jason meets a potential friend (created by deadscot1337). Remember, I'm still accepting OC's! Now then, with all this boring stuff out of the way, let us continue this random story of mine! YEAH**!

() my thoughts

[] around poke speech

As Jason walked through the tall grass he wondered what kind of partner Terra would like. Maybe another water type, Jason thought. A geodude could work I suppose, but then that would make a grass type pokemon a real pain to battle. Fire's out because Terra's part water and all.

Jason was so preoccupied with his thoughts hat he didn't notice the shuffling of the grass behind him. Terra tried to get his attention by clinging onto his legs and tugging his pants towards the direction of the moving grass, but Jason simply took that as a playful gesture. As the rustling got closer Terra tugged harder and harder to get Jason's attention, but he simply ignored her.

Finally Terra tugged so hard that the part of Jason's pants that she was clinging onto ripped off and she tumbled onto her back. Suddenly feeling a cold draft at his leg, Jason finally turned around to see his kabuto flailing her legs uselessly in the air trying to turn herself over. Jason snickered at the sight until he finally noticed the rustling grass behind him.

Quickly turning Terra over he stared at the tall grass in front of him, scanning it for any signs of movement.

"Be on your guard Terra," Jason warned. [No duh] Terra scuffed. [What do you think I was trying to warn you about the entire time?]

Suddenly, an absol leaped out of the tall grass (how do pokemon hid in the tall grass I will never know) and examined the two with its dark eyes. No sooner that it appeared it leaped over Jason and sprinted deeper into the grassy field.

"Did you see that Terra!" Jason shouted in excitement.

[Yeah. I'm not blind you know] Terra replied.

"I heard that seeing an absol is bad luck"

[An absol warns you of bad things so its a sign of good luck. I was born 300 million years ago and I know more about modern day pokemon then you do!]

"Don't worry Terra. The absol won't be coming back anytime soon."

[You just ignoring me aren't you?]

"Come on Terra! Let's find you a new friend!" Jason said cheerfully as he continued walking in the tall grass.

[Why do I even bother talking to you?] Terra asked herself, as she followed her somewhat naive trainer.

After walking around for a short distance Jason bumped into another trainer. The trainer wore blue jeans and a black windbreaker. He had a pair of sunglasses so Jason couldn't see the color of his eyes, and a red scarf around his neck. The man's brown hair was covered by a red hat and his steel toed boots flattened the grass underneath his feet. His 5 O'clock shadow and his sun glasses made him seem a bit dangerous to Jason.

As soon as the stranger saw Jason, the man asked,"Hey kid, are you a trainer?"

"Y-Yes," Jason replied nervously.

"Why you so afraid kid. Did something spook yeah a while back?"

"N-No."

"Then why are you stuttering when your talking to me then?"

"Ah..."

"What let me guess. It's because of the shades and my shadow right?"

"Y-yes sir."

The man cursed underneath his breath so Jason couldn't hear. "I knew I should've shaved today," the man grumbled to himself. The man removed his his sun glasses and revealed his eyes. The left was blue while the right was green.

"Man it's getting dark," the man said looking into the sunset. "Hey kid, if you want, you can stay at my camp site until morning. It's not too far from here."

"No thanks. My mom told me not to follow strangers," Jason replied.

The man chuckled softly. "I'm pretty sure she did." He then turned around and walked towards his campsite. "My offer still stands in case you change your mind. If you do though, don't come at night. My girl's can get over protective of me and others during certain situations."

Jason looked up at the darkening sky as he thought about the offer. He seem's like a strong trainer, Jason thought. But can I really trust him? Suddenly Jason felt a drop of rain fall onto his nose. Looking up, he saw storm clouds raining above. His choose was now crystal clear.

"Wait for me!" Jason cried, as he caught up with the man with Terra on top of his head.

A few moments latter the three arrived at the man's campsite. A canvas was suspended over it so no rain could fall on his supplies and a fire was already burning. Six pokemon were either preparing dinner or sitting by the fire.

"Nice job Nova on the fire," the man said, petting a arcanine. The arcanine wagged its tail as he began to scratch behind her mane. He then gestured Jason over to sit next to him by the fire place.

"Feels nice doesn't it," the man said watching the embers dance in the air.

"Yeah," Jason replied sitting cross-legged beside him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself. Names Joseph scot Uamhan," Joseph said. "What's yours?"

"My names Jason. I just started being a trainer a few weeks ago," Jason answered.

"Jason," Joseph said, staring into the fire as he remembered. "I once had a friend named Jason. Nice guy. To bad he had to return to Kalos when his sister retired from the elite four. I hear that he's doing pretty well but I don't see him often anymore."

"Anyways I think I should introduce you to the rest of my team," Joseph said. "Fall in!" he ordered.

All six of his pokemon stopped what they were doing and stood (or at least something close to it) in front of him.

"So here's Nova my arcanine," Joseph pointed towards the arcanine Jason saw earlier. "Caught her during my stay at in Kanto."

"This is Rose, my floatzel. Got her during my tour at Kalos."

"I got both Lilly and Mystique, thats the serperior and zoroark by the way, at Unova."

"Now this is Ruby the espeon. I got her from a friend of mine."

"And last but not least, Aura my lucario. She's the team leader and is my starter."

"So there you have it, my entire team, my pokemon who I have traveled and battled with since the beginning of my journey," Joseph said turning towards Jason. "Now then, do you have any questions that may concern them? If not then I think it would only be polite if you tell us about your team."

"Uh, just wondering. Why are they all girls?" Jason asked. As soon as he said that he felt like he asked a stupid question. Stupid! he thought to himself. Don't ask people about that sort of topic!

Joseph snickered at Jason's question. "I thought about that question myself a couple of times," Joseph answered. "Maybe it was just fate. Maybe Arceus decided to bliss me by surrounding me with girls." Joseph then leaned towards Jason, staring him in the eye. "Or maybe I did it on purpose," Joseph said darkly.

He then leaned back and started laughing. "I'm kidding. I like to spook people every no and then," Joseph smiled. "Anyway, mind introducing me to you team?"

"Well compared to yours, mines pretty small," Jason said nervously.

"I have Terra here, my kabuto, who I got from the Oreburgh museum a few weeks ago. She's my starter and only pokemon I have so far."

"Don't worry kid. I'm sure you'll find some other pokemon that will join you soon enough," Joseph reassured him. "Until then let's eat!"

Joseph turned around and faced Mystique who was stirring a spoon in a large iron pot over the fire. "Mystique, is the food done yet?" Joseph asked.

Mystique put up three fingers and she continued stirring. Joseph sighed as he got up from his set. "I better get going now. I should help Mystique finish cooking the meal," Joseph said.

He then leaned real close to Jason and whispered, "To be honest though, even though she can use can cook, she doesn't do it very well. Don't tell her that okay?"

As Joseph got up, Mystique shot him a dirty look as she heard him say every word. She silently promised to dump a bunch of dried spelon berries into his soap when they were having dinner.

Now Jason was all alone with Terra sitting beside the fire. It was a calming in a way, sitting by the fire while hearing the faint sound of pokemon going to bed as the sun set. Terra crawled next to Jason's lap and promptly fell asleep shortly after. Jason put his hand on Terra's back feeling it slowly rise up and down with every breath she took. Eventually Jason began to close his eyes as the idea of sleep became more and more appealing. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

"Wake up Jason," Joseph said shacking Jason's shoulder. "Aura and I finished making dinner."

"A few more minutes mom," Jason mumbled half conscious.

Joseph grabbed a bowl of soap and put it under Jason's nose. "You sure about that kid? If you sleep any longer that food's gonna be all gone."

As the fragrance of the soap hit Jason's nose, his eyes suddenly opened.

"I'm up!" Jason shouted quickly grabbing the bowl of soap in front of him.

"I knew that that would work," Joseph smiled watching Jason scarfing the soap as fast as he can.

"Also that was my bowl. I saw Mystique do something to it earlier. If you find something weird in there, you know who's to blame."

Jason slowly stopped eating as he looked at the nearly empty bowl of soap. He then started sweating as the dried spelon berries in the soap took affect. His eyes wide, he dropped the bowl on the ground and began franticly looking for some water to extinguish the inferno inside his mouth. Terra woke up from the commotion as she watched Jason running around the place like a crazed maniac.

"I need water!" Jason screamed as the inferno in his mouth increased in intensity.

"Nice try Mystique but I'm to smart for your silly tricks," Joseph gloated eating his soap.

[If your so smart then you should know that I put dried spelon berries in BOTH bowls of soap] Mystique said, smiling as she saw fear on Josephs face.

Joseph quickly tossed his bowl away as he rummaged through his back pack looking for his water bottle.

[Looking for this?] Mystique asked, holding Joseph's water bottle in her hand.

Joseph turned around and was horrified to see Mystique uncap his water bottle and spilled all the water onto the ground.

[Oops, looks like I spilled all the water.] Mystique said with a smug look on her face.

Joseph shot Mystique a dirty look before grabbing his backup water bottle he hid behind a rock. After extinguishing his mouth fire, he tossed his water bottle at Jason.

"As I was saying, I'm to smart for your silly tricks," Joseph panted. "I knew you would do something like this. That's why I hide this one from you."

"Because of that though, I'm gonna do this!" Joseph yelled before tackling a startled Mystique. Joseph sat on Mystique back as he pinned her with his arms. Mystique struggled underneath him as she tried to get him off.

[Aura, Rose! You gotta help me!] Mystique pleaded.

Joseph shot both of them a dangerous look before they could react. "Help her and you'll get the same," Joseph warned.

Satisfied that no one would intrude,"Now then. Let's begin your punishment," Joseph whispered in Mystique ear. Grabbing her left arm and pinning it behind her back with his right, Joseph grabbed a feather and began tickling Mystique.

Mystique immediately began laughing as the feather touched her skin. "Did you learn your lesson?" Joseph asked.

[Yes!] Mystique shouted will laughing nonstop.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

[Yes! I learned my lesson!]

Jason stared at them as he was puzzled as to what was happening. All he remembered was that he ate some very, VERY, hot soap. "Is that completely necessary?" Jason asked.

"Yes. Besides it's the only method that will get her to learn her mistake," Joseph answered.

Looking back at Mystique, who was to busy laughing to try to get him off her, Joseph asked Mystique, "Now then, did we learn our mistakes. Yes or no?"

[YES!] Mystique cried, tears coming from her eyes due to her laughing so hard.

"And what was that mistake?" Joseph smiled.

[Putting spelon berries in your food!] Mystique yelled.

"Will you do this again?"

[NO!]

"Okay then. Your free to go," Joseph said as he got off Mystique.

Mystique slowly stopped laughing as she hugged her side, her face wet from her tears. Joseph yawned as he stretched his arms. "We should probably get some rest now. We have a long day ahead of us."

Joseph picked up Mystique, who was still recovering from her laughing fit a few seconds ago, and carried her to their tent.

"You sleep well now Jason. I still have to pay Mystique back for dumping spelon berries into my food," Joseph said to Jason.

"But I thought you already did?" Jason asked confused.

"Let's just say this method is best used without preying eyes," Joseph smiled. "Well good night and don't let the zubat's bite."

With that he entered his tent with Mystique. The rest of his pokemon pulled out their sleeping bag, or curled up, and slept by the dying fire. Jason decided to follow their example as he got his sleeping bag. As Jason got in, he decided to sleep with Terra. He then grabbed Terra who, of course, protested at first but eventually gave in. As Jason put her in his sleeping, he watched the night sky while Terra slept on his chest.

He closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, content to know that he had Terra to protect him until the next morning.

**So here's the third one. Was it as good as the other two? Did I make Joseph Scot Uamhan the way you wanted him to be dreadscot1337? I have no idea, so tell me by review or just pm me whenever. Well i'm pooped by writing this. See you people soon!**


	4. New lessons

Sorry for the wait. The black out last night kinda slowed me down, but I'm back. So lets get this started!

The very first thing Jason realized when he woke up was that Terra wasn't sleeping with him, she was sleeping on him. Specifically, she was on his forehead. Sighing, Jason gently removed Terra and put her beside his sleeping bag. Sitting up from his sleeping bag, Jason noticed that Joseph and his pokemon was no where to be found. All Joseph's stuff was gone, as if he just decided to leave without him. Alarmingly, Jason also realized that all his stuff was gone too.

Joseph, Jason thought angrily. The guy must have taken my stuff while I was sleeping the jerk. Jason was about to get up when suddenly he felt a sudden shock on his shoulder.

"AHH!" Jason yelled in surprise as he jumped out of his sleeping bag. Turning around he saw Mystique snickering with her paws still sparkling with electricity.

"Mystique! Quit goofing around! We got a long trip ahead of us!" a familiar voice shouted from the distance.

Mystique grumbled as she ran towards her trainer. Jason stared angrily at her as he regained his bearings.

"Hey kid. Mystique didn't bother you to much did she?" Joseph asked ,jogging towards Jason with his gear strapped behind his back.

"She almost scared me to death!" Jason shouted in rage.

Terra woke up by the volume of Jason's voice and blinked around, confused. Joseph simply chuckled at Jason's remark.

"Yeah she does that a lot. Don't you Mystique," Joseph said before grabbing Mystique and holding her in a friendly head-lock. Mystique struggled from his grasp as Jason stared at her angrily at what happened just a few moments ago.

"What happened to all my stuff!" Jason demanded.

"Look up," Joseph replied, pointing to a tree above them.

Jason looked up and saw his bag and supplies, neatly tied up, hanging from a branch.

Turning towards Joseph, Jason yelled, "Well how am I supposed to get my stuff?!"

Joseph, still holding onto Mystique despite her protests, simply shrugged.

"Climb?" Joseph offered.

"I can't climb a tree that tall!" Jason protested.

"Well then, that leaves us only one option left doesn't it?" Joseph asked smiling.

"Give up," Joseph promptly said, releasing his hold on Mystique and walked back towards the road. Mystique shook her head and followed her trainer, grumbling about something.

"What!? I can't just give up! All my stuff's in there!" Jason shouted. "You have to help me!"

"I don't have to do anything. First rule of being a trainer, 'One must handle there own problems,'" Joseph replied.

"That's a lie," Jason shot back.

"Maybe. It all depends on perspective," Joseph shrugged. "Anyways see you soon. I wish you the best of luck."

Jason could only watch helplessly as Joseph walked towards the rode with Mystique by his side.

"But how can I get my stuff back?" Jason said meekly.

Terra walked beside her trainer and looked up also, seeing their supplies high up in the tree.

"There's no way I can climb up a tree that tall," Jason said looking down at his feet. He then clenched his fist's as he looked up upon the tree once again, his eyes full of determination. "But I must try!" Jason yelled running towards the tree.

Terra had no idea what Jason was planning to do, but she could guess it was going to end badly. She sat down as she watched Jason try time and again to climb the tree. He could never get his footing right and he couldn't get even one foot above the ground.

Yelling in frustration, Jason started attacking the tree.

(Pokemon battle)

Angry Jason want to battle!

Jason used pound!

It wasn't very effective.

Tree used still!

But nothing happened!

Jason used low kick!

It wasn't very effective.

Tree flinched!

Jason used fury swipes!

Jason's attack missed.

Tree used drop-bag-on-Jason's-head!

It was super effective!

Angry Jason fainted.

Tree won! Tree gained 1 exp!

(End battle)

Terra looked at the now unconscious Jason and wondered what to do. Feeling a certain emptiness in her belly, Terra dug through their supplies until she found a bag of chips. Using a scratch to open the bag, Terra began eating the chips while Jason moaned in his sleep.

By the time Jason woke up, Terra ate five bags of chips. Jason groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Terra, what happened?" Jason asked dazed. Terra simply pointed with her claw at their stuff as she continued eating her chips.

"Oh yeah," Jason said, remembering what happened. "That was pretty silly of me attacking the tree wasn't it? But we still got our stuff back so I guess it actually worked."

Jason then realized that Terra was eating his bags of chips. "Terra!" Jason shouted. "Did you eat all my bags of chips!?" Jason demanded.

Terra simply shock her head as she continued eating her food. Jason quickly opened his bag and he found a single bag of chips left.

"Why did you have to eat my food anyway?" Jason asked. "Why couldn't you eat your own food?"

Terra just gave Jason a blank look before she walked towards the road. "Wait for me!" Jason yelled, before running after Terra with their stuff.

"Took you long enough," Joseph said, leaning against a tree with a smug look on his face.

"Why didn't you help me?!" Jason demanded as Terra stood beside him.

"Because I didn't have to," Joseph replied walking towards Jason. "You have your stuff back. Clearly you didn't need my help."

"You jerk!" Jason yelled as he towards Joseph with his fist held high. Joseph simply chuckled as he got Jason's fist with his left and pushed him back with his right.

"Listen here kid, because I'm only going to say this once," Joseph spoke with a serious tone.

"Life as a pokemon trainer isn't easy at all. You got to make a living at a young age as you wonder around in a place you've never been before. You will have to learn new skills to keep yourself and your pokemon alive. There may not be someone to watch your back while you sleep at night so you always have to be alert to danger. No one's going to cut you slack because your new at this game."

Joseph gestured towards the tall grass as Jason got up, rubbing his back from the impact.

"Look around you," Joseph continued. "Wild pokemon live there in the wilderness. There, survival is the number one rule. They won't show mercy just because your a little kid. You either live or die in the wilderness. If you leave yourself open to attack, those wild pokemon won't hesitate to take advantage over you."

"So?" Jason asked, dusting the dirt of his jacket. "What does this have to do with you not helping me?"

Joseph sighed as he rubbed Mystique on her head. Mystique smiled as she closed her eyes and purred quietly as Joseph continued his treatment.

"You still don't understand do you?" Joseph sighed. "Let's think about it this way. If a wild pokemon or the weather somehow got your supplies in a tree for an example, how would you get it back? Would you go get help, in which by then a your stuff could be taken by someone else, or would you try to do it yourself?"

Jason scratched his head as he thought of an answer. "Do it myself?" Jason said.

"Exactly!" Joseph exclaimed. "That's why I didn't help you. You must learn to solve your own problems in the future."

"Okay," Jason said as he got back up. "Your strange lesson aside, now what? Do we battle or do we split paths?"

Joseph smiled when he heard Jason say "battle". "That depends...," Joseph smiled as he tossed a pokeball into the air. "...on whether you think you can beat me!" Joseph shouted as he caught the pokeball and opened it, releasing Nova from her pokeball.

Nova released a mighty roar as she shoot a flamethrower into the air. The flamethrower went nearly 100 feet high before dissipating into the air. Nova then stood at the feet of her of her trainer, anxious for the appending battle.

"I know we've can beat you!" Jason shout back. "You got this Terra?"

Terra nodded as she scuttled forward, facing her much larger adversary. With both of their pokemon at the ready, the trainers waited for each other to make the first move.

Man I feel like this one was the shortest chapter I posted up so far. Oh well, I'll see you all later! Also, might I add that even though ralts is currently the most common choice to be Jason's partner, I might make a little surprise in store for you all. So until then enjoy yourselves!


	5. A new friend

[] around poke speech

"Lets start off simple," Joseph smiled. "Nova use Bite!"

Nova then charged at Terra at blinding speed. Before Terra could react, Nova had already bite down on Terra's shell and was shaking her back and forth like if she was a rag doll.

"Terra, use scratch to escape!" Jason shouted.

Terra waved her legs around, trying to scratch Nova, but in vain. Nova's held Terra in a way that she could not fight back.

"Nova, battle plan 2w," Joseph ordered.

Nova then unleashed a powerful flamethrower, releasing her hold on Terra, but launching her high up into the air due to the force of the blast. Nova then quickly followed that by swiftly charging towards Terra, her body now crackling with electricity. As soon as Nova was about to hit Terra, who was still in midair, Nova charged up a second flamethrower.

"Terra use harden!" Jason ordered franticly.

Terra was barely able to curl herself up into a defensive before Nova slammed into her with a wild charge. Nova then quickly released the flamethrower she was charging up and shot it at point-blank range at Terra, pushing her back from the battered kabuto.

Terra was pushed by the force of the flamethrower and skid at the feet of Jason, parts of her shell turned black from the heat of Nova's flamethrower. Terra struggled to get back up, but her legs gave underneath her and she fell once again.

"Finish it off with 1wd," Joseph said smugly, crossing his arms.

"Terra you have to get up!" Jason said. "Quickly before Nova attacks again."

Terra once again struggled to get back up, but her legs were simply too weak and she slumped down in defeat. Nova on the other hand summoned a fire spin around her, concealing her from Jason. Nova then shot a horde of embers at Terra, knocking her out.

"Well done Nova," Joseph said, congratulating Nova on her work.

"Terra," Jason said weakly, looking at his unconscious kabuto.

"Don't feel to bad at your loss kid. Every trainer losses sometime," Joseph reassured Jason, walking up towards him and patting him on the back.

"I remember when I first started as a trainer. Kept on losing for the first few weeks. You have to think outside the box to give yourself and your pokemon the extra edge when it comes to battles."

"I guess," Joseph sighed, returning Terra to her luxury ball.

"Here, take this,"Joseph said handed Jason a max revive. "You might find it handy in the future."

"A max revive!" Jason shouted. "Doesn't that cost $10,000?! How did you get one?"

Joseph smiled before replying,"I find a lot rarities during my travels."

"Still, why did you give it to me?"

"Like I said, you might need it for the future."

Joseph then looked around.

"Out of curiosity, have you seen Mystique anywhere?" Joseph asked.

"No," Jason replied. "I haven't seen her since we battled."

"She couldn't have gone far," Joseph said, troubled. "Come on! Let's look around and see if we can't find her." Joseph ran back to the tall grass with Nova right behind him.

Jason ran after them before asking,"Can't you just return Mystique seeing as you still have her pokeball with you?"

"No. The pokeball return mechanism has a limited range. Specifically it can only work if the pokemon is 10 meters away max," Joseph replied still running.

"There she is!" Jason shouted.

Mystique was in front of a cave, looking at it as if she was wondering wether to go in or not.

"Mystique! What are you doing here?" Joseph ordered, returning Nova back into her pokeball.

[I feel something, odd, inside here.] Mystique replied, staring into the dark cave.

"Well whatever it is you better leave it alone. Some things are better left unknown," Joseph said, pulling Mystique away from the caves entrance.

"Wait, you can talk to your pokemon?" Jason asked confused.

"In a way, yes," Joseph replied, returning Mystique back into her pokeball.

"Ruby gave me a telepathic link to all my pokemon so I could understand them better. When they speak, it's like their talking in my head."

"I want that," Jason said, wondering how cool it would be to understand his pokemon.

"If you want that, you have to get a psychic type first."

Jason then looked at the cave Mystique was staring at a few moments ago. He felt a tugging feeling, as if something was trying to drag him into it.

"Can you fell it?" Jason asked, still staring into the darkness of the cave.

"I'm trying to ignore it, but yeah I do," Joseph replied, turning around back to Jubilife city. "Whatever's causing it would be better off left alone."

Jason hesitantly followed Joseph back to Jubilife city, looking back ever so often at the dark beaconing cave.

"So just wondering, why are you in Sinnoh anyways?" Jason asked, as they headed towards Jubilife city.

"I like to travel," Joseph replied. "Besides, what else can the champion of both Kanto and Johto do anyways?"

Jason, shocked, stopped walking and shouted,"You the champion of Kanto and Johto!"

"Yup!" Joseph said smiling. "Technically anyways. Yes I beat both champions of Kanto and Johto, but I refused to be the champion. I don't want to be tied down in one spot you know."

"Can you teach me on how to be a trainer just like you?" Jason asked excitedly, catching up to Joseph.

"I can give you a few pointer but that's as much as I can do kid. You have to make your own destiny," Joseph replied.

Joseph stopped as he heard rustling from the tall grass. He held up his hand to motion Jason to stop. Both stood still as the rustling got closer. Joseph then unclipped Mystique pokeball and released her.

"Be on your guard Mystique, somethings heading towards us," Joseph warned.

Mystique nodded her head as she stared into the tall grass, looking for any sign of movement. Her ears were perked up to hear any signs of movement. Mystique then lunged quickly into the tall grass and a startled yelp could be heard.

Mystique walked out of the tall grass, holding a small pokemon by its leg. The small pokemon was flailing its arms uselessly, trying to escape Mystiques grasp.

[I found the problem] Mystique smiled, looking at the strange pokemon with great interest. [What should we do with it?]

Joseph walked towards the flailing pokemon and crotched down as he examined the pokemon closely. It was completely white except for its light green hair and its red horns on its head. Its green hair covered its eyes, so Joseph couldn't see what its eyes looked like.

"Rare to find a ralts here, they aren't very common in Sinnoh," Joseph said to himself.

Standing up, Joseph then turned towards Jason. "Remember when you said you wanted to understand your pokemon?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah," Jason answered, wondering where this was leading to.

"And how I said you needed a psychic type to do so?"

"Yes."

"Well here's your chance. A ralts a psychic type. The ralts in Kalos are Psychic-fairy. If you want to talk to your pokemon then you have to catch this one here," Joseph explained.

"But I don't have any pokeballs with me," Jason said embarrassed.

Joseph face-palmed himself and sighed. "A trainer without any pokeballs on a pokemon journey. What kind of world do we live in," Joseph muttered to himself.

Joseph then took off his backpack and rummaged through his supplied. Mystique meanwhile was trying to avoid being kicked in the face by the wild ralts.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Jason asked.

"This," Joseph replied as he tossed a luxury ball at Jason. Jason, startled, was barely able to catch the luxury ball.

"What's this for?"

"For catching the ralts obviously!"

"Oh," Jason said, looking at the luxury ball in his hand. "So how do I catch it exactly?"

"Unbelievable!" Joseph exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air. "A pokemon trainer, not only having a single pokeball on him, but one that can't even use one!"

"You just toss it at the ralts and you should capture it," Joseph said, mimicking the motion of throwing a ball.

"But won't it hurt the ralts?" Jason asked concerned.

"What do they teach kids these days," Joseph muttered to himself. "If you don't want to toss it, then you can just tap it against the ralts. The luxury ball will handle the rest."

"I'm not sure."

[Can you just capture this thing already!] Mystique shouted. [I'm tired of getting kicked in the face!]

"Its your call kid," Joseph said crossing his arms. "You can either catch this ralts now or I can just tell Mystique to let it go."

Jason thought for a few moments on the matter, tapping the luxury ball against his chin.

"I guess I'll capture it," Jason finally said.

"Well then don't let me stop you. Go ahead and capture your ralts."

As Jason walked towards the ralts, luxury ball in hand,it was able to get a lucky hit on one of Mystique's eye. Mystique yelped in pain and she let go of the ralts who dashed back into tall grass.

"So what are you gonna do now kid? Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to catch it?" Joseph asked smiling.

"I'm gonna catch it!" Jason shouted, running towards the tall grass.

Before Jason could reach it, Joseph grabbed him by his arm.

"What are you doing?" Jason demanded.

"Don't be so foolish as to run into the blind grass without a pokemon that can fight," Joseph warned, grabbing Terra's luxury ball from Jason.

"Hey!" Jason shouted. "Give Terra back!"

"In a sec," Joseph replied, as he pulled out a computer chip from his pocket and inserted it at the back of the luxury ball. Terra's luxury ball then glowed a faint yellow for a few seconds before reverting back to its original colors.

"Here you go kid. Good as new," Joseph smiled, handing back Jason Terra's luxury ball.

"What did you do to it?!" Jason shouted, looking for any damage on the luxury ball.

"I simply healed Terra using a new computer chip made by the a friend of mine. By inserting it at the back of any type of pokeball, it instantly heals the pokemon inside it," Joseph explained. "Now you better get going or you might loss the ralts!"

Jason grumbled before racing into the tall grass, putting Terra's luxury ball away. However, Jason didn't know that Joseph did something more then simply heal Terra.


	6. Terra's new friend

[ ] around pokespeech

"Where could that ralts be?" Jason said to himself. "It couldn't have gone far."

Jason then heard rustling behind him. Jason smiled to himself, confident that he got the ralts caught. He pretended to walk forward, listening as the rustling got closer.

"I got you now!" Jason shouted, quickly turning around with the luxury ball Joseph gave him in hand. Jason expected a startled ralts, not an angry looking luxray.

Jason slowly lowered his hands and backed away as the luxray growled menacingly, electricity coming off its body.

"N-nice luxray," Jason nervously said. "Y-you wouldn't hurt an innocent child right?"

The luxray roared as it shot a thunder bolt towards Jason. Jason barely dodged it in time as it sailed over his head, scorching part of his hair. He then ran away, screaming, as the luxray chased after him shooting a thunder bolt every now and then.

Jason then released Terra, who landed on top of his head. Terra looked around confused until she saw the angry luxray chasing after him.

"Terra use something!" Jason shouted, dodging another thunder bolt. "Slow it done!"

Terra turned around on Jason's head and shot a horde of bubbles at the pursuing luxray. The luxray easily leaped over Terra's attack and responded with charge beam that hit Terra. Before she could hit the ground Jason caught her.

"Don't worry Terra. I got you," Jason panted.

Jason then spotted a clearing not to far ahead. "You think you can beat the luxray in far fight?" Jason asked. Terra nodded her head and Jason smiled.

Jason used one last burst of speed to reach the clearing. As he neared the clearing, the luxray used a roar to blow Jason off his feet. Jason rolled into the clearing, covered in dirt but otherwise unhurt.

Jason slowly got on his feet, still holding onto Terra, the luxray burst into the clearing, its fur crackling with electricity. "We got this," Jason said as he put Terra down.

The luxray struck first, quickly charging at Terra with its mouth wide open. "Terra use bubble then scratch!" Jason ordered. Terra shot a swarm of bubbles at the charging luxray, temporarily blinding it, before launching herself at it, furiously scratching it with all her might.

The luxray backed off from Terra's onslaught but then readied itself for another once again charged at Terra, this time with its jaws crackling with electricity.

"Terra use leer then bubble!" Jason shouted.

Terra shot the luxray a menacing look, which stunned for a moment before she launched another wave of bubbles towards it. The luxray backed off at first before unleashing a mighty roar that blew Terra off her feet and popping all the bubbles from Terra's attack.

Before Terra could respond, the wild luxray ran towards Terra and clamped its jaws around her shell. Its fur then started a glow a faint yellow as it prepared to unleash a powerful discharge.

'I have to do something to save terra!' Jason thought franticly to himself. He then noticed a small rock beside his foot. 'Better then nothing,' as Jason bent down and picked it up. Jason then threw the rock at the luxray, hoping that doing so would make it release Terra.

As luck would have had it, the rock hit the wild luxray in the eye, casuing it to yelp in surprise, stopping its attack and releasing Terra at the same time.

Terra quickly scuttled back towards her trainer, a little shaken.

"Terra you okay?" Jason asked.

Terra nodded her head, preparing for another battle with the wild luxray. The luxray, recovering from its shock, roared in anger and stared at the two with hate filled eyes.

"Terra use bubble!"

Terra shot another swarm of bubbles, this one being larger then the previous two. The luxray shot a thunder bolt at the advancing wall of bubbles, destroying all of them before at Terra, its jaws glowing with power.

"Dodge and use bubble again!"

As the luxray neared, Terra quickly hopped out of the way and prepared to launch another wave of bubbles at the wild luxray. However, the luxray was faster and had better reflexes and knocked Terra aside with its paw before she could attack.

Lunging itself at Terra, the luxray bite down on Terra with a thunder fang before tossing her high into the air. Before Jason could shout another order, the luxray launched a thunder bolt that hit Terra at mid flight, injuring her badly.

Just as Terra was about to hit the ground, the wild luxray slammed into her with a wild charge, causing her to skid towards Jason. Jason looked helplessly at the defeated form of his starter.

Jason was soon filled with rage at the luxray at what it did to his friend. Roaring in anger, Jason ran towards the luxray, bent on avenging his defeated friend. The wild luxray charged towards Jason, its jaws once again glowing with power. The luxray shot a thunder bolt towards Jason, but Jason rolled away from the attack.

As the luxray was about to prepare another thunder bolt, Jason quickly ran up towards the luxray and punched its face. He followed it up with a quick a knee in the face. The luxray staggered back from the blows, more surprised then hurt. The wild luxray then charged into Jason, hitting his mid section.

Jason staggered from the unexpected blow, trying to catch his breath. Before he could recover, the luxray bite down on his arm. Jason screamed in pain as the luxrays sunk its teeth into his flesh. The luxray shook its head violently, threatening to tear Jason's arm off.

Terra woke up from the sound of screaming to see the luxray threatening to tear of Jason's arm. Terra only knew one thing at that moment, to protect Jason at any cost. Terra threw herself at the luxray, hoping to get the wild luxray to release her trainer. Before Terra could make it, the luxray saw the attack from the corner of its eye and leaped backwards, releasing Jason.

Jason groaned in pain as he clutched his bleeding arm. Terra stood protectively in front of her wounded trainer, staring menacingly at the luxray.

The wild luxray, paused for a moment, wondering why would such a small creature dare try to oppose it. It then shook it heads and snarled at Terra.

Terra hissed back, not wavering against its deathly glare. Terra then started to begin to glow a faint yellow.

The luxray snarled before charging towards Terra. Before its eyes, Terra suddenly disappeared. The luxray stopped its charge, confused as to wonder what happened to its opponent. It was then knocked down onto the ground from some invisible force. The luxray quickly got up and scanned the area to find where the attack came from before it was knocked down again.

Terra then reappeared in front of Jason, still glowing a faint yellow. Jason looked at Terra in bewilderment.

"Terra?" Jason said weakly, still clutching his arm in pain. Terra shot Jason a quick glance before facing the luxray once again.

The luxray, back up from Terra's attack, roared in anger before it shot a thunder bolt towards Terra. Once again, Terra suddenly disappeared, dodging the luxray's thunder bolt. The thunder bolt narrowly missed Jason and left a black mark on the ground. Jason got onto his knee's and looked at the mark, amazed on how Terra could've dodged the attack so swiftly.

"Pretty nice huh?" said a familiar voice behind Jason.

"What?" Jason asked, turning around to see Joseph leaning against a tree.

"Remember the chip that I used on Terra's luxury ball? The chip not only perfectly healed her, but temporarily increased all her stats to near legendary levels." Joseph smiled as he watched the luxray get knocked around by Terra's super speed.

Jason looked on at the battle. The luxray was being attacked from all directions, unable to respond properly to Terra's onslaught of tackles. Every now and then, Terra would stop for a split second and resume her attack. The luxray shot thunder bolt after thunder bolt in hopes to land a lucky hit against its new incredibly fast adversary.

"But why?" Jason asked.

"Not now," Joseph said, walking towards Jason. "First let's deal with that bleeding arm of yours."

Joseph pulled out some human medicine and bandages from his backpack. "Now this may sting a little at first but I will help keep the wound from being infected." Joseph reassured Jason. Joseph then uncorked a bottle and began applying the medicine onto Jason's wounded arm. Jason winced at first but then sighed in relief as the medicine began to heal his arm.

"How did you find me?" Jason asked as Joseph continued to apply the medicine to his injured arm.

"Your scream woke me up from my nap," Joseph simply said, starting to rap Jason's arm with the bandages. "Still it wasn't too hard to find you. I just had to follow your footprints."

"All done!" Joseph exclaimed as he helped Jason on his feet. "Now let's get you to the poke center."

"What about Terra?" Jason asked concerned for his companion.

"I think she can handle herself," Joseph said as he gestured towards the battle.

Jason looked back and saw that the luxray could barely stand. Terra's constant onslaught left the wild luxray battered and bruised. It could barely fight back against Terra nor could it retreat from battle. Terra on the other hand looked like she could do this all day. Terra would occasionally taunt the Luxray by standing in one spot, luring the luxray to attack before using her super speed to counter attack.

"Wait," Jason said, pulling himself away from Joseph's grasp. "There's something I want to do first."

"Like what?" Joseph asked confused. "We have to get you to the poke center to get your arm properly fixed!"

"This all happened because I wanted to get another partner for Terra," Jason said, pulling out the luxury ball that Joseph gave him. "I intend to have one before this day is over."

"Terra stop attacking!" Jason ordered. Terra looked back, confused, before reluctantly facing her trainer. She looked back at the defeated form of the luxray one last time before she crawled back towards her trainer.

"Let's hope this is worth it," Jason said before throwing his luxury ball at the luxray. The luxray didn't know what hit it as it disappeared in a red light. The luxray ball hit the ground and shock once, twice, thrice. The luxray ball then made a clicking sound, confirming the capture. Jason then walked towards the luxury ball before putting it away.

"Now we can go to the poke center," Jason smiled.


	7. Trading pokemon

[ ] around pokespeech

**In this one I'll be introducing another OC character created by Blade5678. I'm still accepting OC's in cause any of you are wondering. Also Jason will have a ralts for partner! Just not now of course. With that aside, LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

"Okay then. Ruby I need your help," Joseph said sending out his espeon. Ruby appeared in a flash of red light curled in ball. She opened her eyes slowly when she realized that she was no longer in her pokeball. Ruby blinked a few times before looking at Joseph wagging her twin tail.

"I need you to teleport us to the pokecenter to get Jason's arm her checked out," Joseph said.

Ruby nodded her head and closed her eyes to concentrate. Ruby's eyes then opened and started to glow blue before Joseph, Jason, Terra, and herself vanished into thin air. Moments later the group suddenly appeared inside Jubilife's pokecenter, startling nurse joy.

"Eeep! How did you get here?!" nurse joy asked.

"We'll answer that later, but right now you need to check on this guy's arm," Joseph said, showing nurse joy Jason's wounded arm.

"My goodness! Chansey, prep the infirmary!" Nurse joys shouted. "Don't worry sir. We'll take care of it sir. Until then please make yourself comfortable in the lobby."

Joseph shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a nearby sofa as he watched nurse joy help escort Jason to the infirmary. Ruby leaped onto his lap and quickly feel asleep. Joseph sighed as he knew that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. He then looked around to find something to keep his mind off. He grabbed a nearby magazine and began to read.

30 minutes later...

"Thank you for waiting," nurse joy said smiling. "What?" Joseph grumbled as he woke up from his nap. "The injuries on the young boys arm are quite minor and he will recover in roughly two days. However, until then his arm will be in a sling to prevent further injury. Would you like to see him?"

"Sure why not," Joseph said as he returned Ruby back into her pokeball. "This way please," nurse joy said as she guided Joseph to the infirmary.

Jason was sitting on a bed while a chansey was monitoring his blood pressure. Terra, no longer glowing a faint yellow, was sitting on his lap with her eyes closed.

"Here he is. Now if you need my assistance I'll just be down the hallway." nurse joy said before she left the room. The chansey followed her shortly after.

"Well you look better," Joseph said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yeah," Jason replied. "I feel kinda better too. Arm still stings a little though."

"So I have to ask, why did you capture that luxray?"

"Well I want to have a partner for Terra, and the luxray was pretty weak so I thought i would be a good idea to catch it."

Joseph face palmed himself and shock his head. "So you think catching the same pokemon that tried to kill you is a good idea? Not to mention that very pokemon is stronger than any current pokemon you have currently."

"Well if you say it that way it sounds pretty stupid," Jason said, embarrassed.

"That's because it is stupid."

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Joseph sighed before he turned around. "I'm going to get some sleep. If you need my help controlling that new 'friend' of yours, you'll know where to find me."

When Joseph left, Jason looked down at Terra, who was still asleep. "You don't think that was stupid right Terra?" Jason said softly. Terra squirmed a little, but other then that showed no sign that she heard him. Jason yawned before returning Terra to her pokeball. He then laid down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Later...

"Wake up young man," nurse joy said softly. Jason groaned in response and rolled onto his side. "If you continue sleeping you'll miss dinner."

At the word "dinner" Jason immediately woke up. "I'm awake!" Jason shouted as he sprang up from bed.

"Good!" nurse joy smiled. "Now then please follow me to dinning room . Your friend is already there." Jason eagerly followed nurse joy as she lead him towards the dinning room. Soon Jason could smell the food and his stomach growled. "Looks like someones hungry," nurse joy giggled. Jason blushed with embarrassment.

"And here we are!" nurse joy beamed. The dinning room had a few trainers and their pokemon in it, Joseph included. Most of them were minding their own business, while others were having small conversations with each other. All of Joseph's pokemon were out and they were eating near him, some having there own conversation with each other.

"Your friend also booked you a room. If you need me to help you get there, feel free to ask," nurse joy smiled as she exited the dinning room.

Jason walked over to where Joseph was sitting and sat down beside him.

"So why did you do that for me?" Jason asked.

Joseph shrugged as he bite down on a bun. "Seemed like the right thing to do. Besides, I don't think you know how to book a room in the pokecenter."

"Don't you just ask for a room and they give you a room key?" Jason said confused.

"If it was that simple then their would be hobo's in every single pokecenter. No, first you need to show them your trainer license, ask for a room, state why you need to and how long you'll be staying. Then they'll give you a room number and the key if it seems acceptable."

Jason grabbed an apple and began to eat it. "So how long are we staying here anyway?"

"Nurse joy said it would take roughly two days for your arm to heal, so we'll stay here for two days."

"Also you should release your pokemon too. Its dinner for both trainers and their pokemon to you know," Joseph said.

"But what about the luxray? Didn't you say it was a bad idea to catch it?" Jason asked nervously.

"True," Joseph replied. "But if you want to that luxray a friend, you have to start somewhere. Besides, I have Ruby to stop it if anything gets out of hand, right Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at Joseph and yelped happily before continuing to eat her food.

"Well, if your sure about it." Jason then released both Terra and the luxray he caught earlier. Terra was still asleep while the luxray looked around the place in confusion. When it saw Jason it immediately growled, sparks coming off of its fur.

"N-nice luxray. I got some food for you," Jason said nervously pointing at the food on the table. "Aren't you hungry?"

The luxray's belly growled when it saw the food, but it refused to go anywhere near Jason. The luxray sat down and continued to glare at Jason menacingly.

"What do I do now?" Jason whispered.

"It's your pokemon. I just said I would help if things got out of hand," Joseph replied.

"Having some trouble with your pokemon?" someone asked. Jason turned around to see a blonde haired boy wearing a blue hoodie and grey pants. A machoke stood beside him with its arms crossed.

"Ah, not really," Jason replied.

"You sure about that, because that luxray looks pretty mad at you," the blond haired boy said, looking at the luxray. The luxray gave the boy a quick glance before resuming its death glare at Jason.

"I just caught the luxray a few hours ago," Jason said.

"I see," the boy said. "Now where's my manners, my names Nate. What's yours?"

"My names Jason," Jason replied.

"Nice to meet you Jason," Nate smiled. Nate then noticed Joseph, who was silently drinking some oran juice. "And who is the person sitting beside you?"

"He's Joseph," Jason said. "Nice to meet you Joseph," Nate smiled.

"Nice to meet you Nate," Joseph said.

Suddenly Jason heard a small cry from Nate's hoodie. "Is there something in your hoodie?" Jason asked.

"Yup," Nate replied. Nate then pulled his hoodie back to reveal a small ralts behind his head. "I caught this little fellow while on my way here."

"Did you catch that ralts on route 204?" Jason asked.

"Yes I did," Nate replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I tried to catch a ralts at route 204 but it escaped. That's why I have this luxray."

"Funny because I was looking for a strong pokemon to help me get the beat the Pastoraia gym leader."

"It seems like we both have what the other person wants."

"Indeed."

"You know you both can just trade your pokemon right?" Joseph said.

"Yeah that's a great idea!"

"How do you trade pokemon?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry. The trading machine explains how it all works. Now come on! Let's do this!" Nate yelled as he rushed towards trading room. Nate's machoke grumbled before chasing after its trainer. Jason quickly returned both Terra and the luxray before he followed Nate to the trading room.

At the trading room, Jason saw Nate turning on the trading machine. Nate's machoke was standing beside the door. "From what the machine says, we both just place the pokemon we desire to trade to each other in the glass dome," Nate said as he continued to read the instructions. "So I just put it in here?" Jason asked.

"No. Right there."

"Okay. Now what?"

"After we put the pokemon in the glass dome, you push the red button, press confirm, and your pretty much done."

"Seem's pretty straight forward."

"Yeah, lets get's this started," Nate said as he pushed the red button. The machine then buzzed to life. The screen light up and read 'Are you confirming the trade of ralts, current trainer Nate, and luxray, current trainer Jason?'

Nate pressed yes and the two pokeballs then glowed white before vanishing. Moments later the pokeballs reappeared in opposite domes. 'Trade complete. Have a nice day' the machine said before turning itself off.

"So that's it?" Jason asked, surprised it was that simple.

"That's it," Nate grinned, as he picked up the his new pokeball. Jason looked at the ralt's pokeball before picking it up slowly.

"So does the pokemon that we traded know that they have a new trainer?" Jason asked.

"No," Nate replied. "You have to tell them that part. I'll show you what I mean." Nate then released the luxray. The luxray appeared in a flash of red light and looked around confused.

"I'm your new trainer now," Nate said. The luxray faced Nate and growled menacingly. Nate's machoke quickly dashed in front of his trainer, blocking the luxray's path. The machoke then gave the luxray a menacing glare.

"You don't have to protect me champ," Nate calmly said. "Trust and loyalty takes time to earn. We'll all get along soon."

Champ looked back at his trainer and grunted before stepping aside. "Are you hungry?" Nate asked. The luxray's belly growled in response, but the luxray simple turned around, facing the wall. "There's no shame in asking for food." The luxray looked back at Nate before slowly facing him.

"There, much better. Now come on! I'm pretty sure the dinning room still open," Nate said cheerfully. "You coming along Jason?"

"Just wait," Jason replied as he put the ralts pokeball away. He then followed Nate, happy that he finally got the ralts he was looking for.


	8. Team Galactic!

2 days later...

"Lets see if your arm is completely healed or not," nurse joy said as she removed Jason's arm sling.

"Move your arm a bit," nurse joy told Jason. Jason did as he was told.

"Does it hurt when you move your arm?" nurse joy asked.

"Not really," Jason replied. "It tingles a little bit though."

"No doubt because your arm just recently recovered from your injury two days ago. Let me make just one more check to see if your arm is completely healed or not. We wouldn't want you going on your pokemon journey with an injured arm now would we?" nurse joy said as she looked at the monitor, taking down notes.

"I guess not."

After a while Jason asked, " Nurse joy, did you ever want to be a pokemon trainer?"

"Of course!" Nurse joy replied. "However my mother was a pokemon nurse before and her mother as well. It seemed only fitting if me and my sisters continued the family tradition."

"How many sisters do you have?" Jason asked.

"Only one. She works at the pokemon center in Sunyshore city."

Jason then scratched his head, confused. "Wait, if you only have one sister, why is there a nurse joy in almost every city?"

"Oh. Those nurse joy's are my cousins."

"So how many cousins do you have?"

"Well there's my 11 cousins who work in Kanto. 13 of my other cousins work in Johto. I think 18 of my other-other-cousins work in Hoenn and my 16 other-other-other-cousins work here in Sinn-"

"Stop," Jason interrupted nurse joy as he clutched his head. "Thinking about your family makes my head hurt."

"Yeah," nurse joy sighed. "That's what most people say. Anyway, it seems that your arm has completely recovered. I would recommend that you not put to much pressure on your wounded arm of yours."

"Thanks nurse joy," Jason said.

"No problem. I wish you the best of luck in your pokemon journey," nurse joy replied cheerfully.

Jason walked into the waiting room and saw Joseph reading the newest edition of_ Battle on._ Nate was sitting on a couch next to Champ.

Joseph noticed Jason as he walked in and out down his magazine. "Feeling better now?" Joseph asked.

"My arms all fixed up now," Jason replied.

"That's good. So will we be heading off to floaroma town today or tomorrow?"

"I guess we could go now but-"

"Then let's go now," Joseph said as he quickly got his things. "We're burning daylight."

"But why?" Jason complained.

"As a trainer one must keep on moving. If you wait for tomorrow then you miss the opportunities of today," Joseph replied.

"But I'm not ready to go now."

"We already packed your things for you."

"We?"

"Yeah, I talked with Joseph about joining you guys last night," Nate smiled. "Just think about all the fun we'll have! Camp fire songs, helping each other out, and sleeping underneath the stars with no protection from wild pokemon what so ever. All kinds of fun!"

"Doesn't seem fun at all," Jason grumbled.

"Just give it a try! You never know if you love it or hate it until you give it a chance!"

"I guess it won't hurt."

"That's the spirit! Now onwards, our destiny awaits!"

Jason got his things and followed Nate outside the pokecenter. Jason then found Joseph reading a newspaper.

"What are you reading?" Jason asked.

"Apparently someone stole the plaques from the statue of Palkia and Diagla from Eterna city," Joseph replied as he put the newspaper away. "So we aren't missing anything right?"

"Nope," Jason replied as he checked his bag.

"I'm pretty sure I got everything, right Champ?" Nate said. Champ nodded his head and crossed his arm.

Jason was surprised that he forgot the Nate had Champ out. 'For a big pokemon he sure is hard to notice,' Jason thought to himself.

"Alright then let's move out," Joseph said as he lead Nate and Jason to Jubilife's northern exit.

"So how many badges do you have?" Nate asked Jason.

"I don't have any badges yet," Jason said glumly.

"Don't worry about it," Nate said cheerfully. "If you need some help I can give you some tips on how to beat some of the gym leaders."

"But isn't it cheating?" Jason asked.

"Of course not," Nate chuckled. "I'm just giving you some tips on how to battle them. Theirs no rules against that."

"Trouble up ahead," Joseph warned.

Nate and Jason stopped and saw what Joseph warned about. In front of them was two blue haired people wearing strange costumes yelling at an old man.

"That's professor Rowan!" Nate shouted as he ran towards the old man.

"Wait up Nate," Jason called as he chased after Nate.

"This should be interesting," Joseph said as calmly followed Jason.

As they neared the professor they could hear the grunts talking to him. "Just hand over the your notes about pokemon we'll be on our way," the first grunt said.

"Yeah," the second grunt agreed. "Before anyone get's hurt."

"Professor Rowan are you all right?" Nate asked.

Professor Rowan turned around surprised by Nate's voice. "Thank goodness you are here!" Rowan gratefully said. "These tow goon's are trying to steal my notes from me!"

"Cram it gramps," the first grunt snarled. "You kids should run along. This is for adults only."

"Kid?" Joseph asked. "Are you calling me a kid?!"

"We're not scared of you," the first grunt said. "We're part of the all powerful group Team Galactic!"

"We're not leaving without them notes!" the second grunt shouted.

"Then let's settle this with a battle," Joseph said calmly. "If we win, you both leave Professor Rowan alone. If you win you get the Rowan's notes."

"We accept that offer!" the first grunt said confidently, pulling out a pokeball. "We can't lose to the likes of you three."

"We'll beat you three easily! Team Galactic will have what it needs to build a new world!" the second grunt shouted.

"That remains to be seen," Joseph said pulling out Aura's pokeball. "You two ready to beat these clowns?"

"I'm more then ready," Nate smiled as he looked at Champ.

"Jason?" Joseph asked.

"Terra's got this," Jason replied as he took out Terra's luxury ball.

"Go zubat!" the first grunt shouted.

"Take them down glameow!" the second grunt yelled.

"This should be easy," Joseph smiled as he sent out Aura. As the red light faded, it revealed a lucario sitting in a meditating position, her eyes closed.

"Champ," Nate said as his machoke stepped forward, pounding his fists together in anticipation.

"Go Terra!" Jason shouted as he threw his luxury ball. Terra appeared ins a flash of red light, ready for battle.

"Ha! That lucario's sleeping! Zubat use leach life!" the first grunt ordered.

The zubat swooped down towards Aura before launching a small barb towards Aura.

"Glameow use scratch!" the second grunt commanded.

The grunts glameow swiftly ran towards Terra with a sly look on its face, its claws gleaming.

"Champ use karate chop!" Nate said.

Champ run towards the grunts glameow and attacked it with a powerful karate chop. The glameow saw the attack coming from the corner of its eye and jumped out of the way from champ's attack.

"Aura use aura sphere," Joseph said.

Immediately Aura's eyes opened and she did a backflip to avoid the zubat's attack. While in mid-air she launched an aura sphere that hit the zubat dead on, knocking it out.

"What happened!?" the first grunt shouted in surprise.

"It doesn't matter," the second grunt growled. "Glameow use hypnosis on that lucario!"

The glameow stared at Aura as it prepared it's attack.

"Terra use tackle then bubble!" Jason ordered.

Before the glameow could use hypnosis on Aura, Terra tackled it, disrupting its attack. Terra then followed that up by launching a horde of bubbles at the glameow, pushing it back and blinding it temporarily.

"Champ use rock smash!"

Before the grunts glameow could get up from Terra's attack, Champ knocked it out with a powerful karate chop.

"What should we do now?" the second grunt asked the first in alarm as he returned his knocked out glameow.

The first grunted gritted his teeth as he returned his fainted zubat. "We fall back," the first grunt said.

"But what about the notes?" the second grunt asked. "Master Cyrus will be displeased with us."

"We'll deal with that later," the first grunt muttered.

"A deal's a deal. You two have to leave Professor Rowan," Nate said.

"Fine," the first grunt snarled. "But you haven't seen that last of Team galactic! We will create our new world!"

Both grunts then dashed of towards Route 204. "Should we go after them?" Jason asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure the local authorities can manage them," Joseph said.

"All you all right professor?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine," Rowan replied wiping his fore head with a napkin. "Thanks to you and your friends."

"Happy to help," Nate smiled.

"Do you know why those two may have wanted your notes?" Joseph asked.

"I'm not sure," Rowan said. "Before your arrival they talked about reshaping the universe and how they need my research to do that."

"Strange," Joseph muttered.

"Yes indeed," Rowan said. "Any ways I thank you all for chasing away those two goons."

"No problem," Jason said.

"So professor, why are you here anyway?" Nate asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at Sandgem town in your laboratory?"

"I came here to Jubilife city to drop of some notes to Professor Oak," Rowan replied.

"You know Professor Oak?" Joseph asked.

"Yes I do. Professor Oak's an old friend of mine," Rowan said. "Anyway I should get back to Sandgem town. There are mysteries of pokemon waiting to be discovered. I wish you all good luck."

Professor Rowan then walked back towards Sandgem town to continue his studies.

"Well that was unexpected," Jason said.

"Hopefully we won't have any more surprises down the road," Joseph said as he returned Aura back into her pokeball. Joseph then looked up at the sky and noticed that it is already noon.

"At this rate we can't make it to Floaroma town before sundown," Joseph muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Jason asked.

"Nothing," Joseph replied.

"Well let's keep on going, adventure awaits!" Nate said.


End file.
